The present disclosure relates to package design. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to dynamic optimization of a detailed flat design for a package based upon user-specified structural attributes for the package.
There has been significant interest in the manufacture of personalized packaging for small volume applications. Methods and systems for creating personalized packaging are described in previous patent filings such as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/563,071, titled “Package Definition System,” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/904,377, titled “Dynamic Bridge Generation in Package Definition Systems.” The disclosures of each of these patent applications are fully incorporated herein by reference. These systems allow an end user to create a package or similar three-dimensional structure by defining dimensions and providing some information about functionality.
As users desire additional options and increased customization, there is a need for continued improvement of automated package customization systems. For example, typical package creation systems include default detailed features such as lids, bottoms, edges, and tabs/slots. Changing one or more of these features can cause problems with one or more other features as there is a complex relationship between the many detailed design options and achieving a desired package, i.e., a package that is highly functional while still providing a well manufactured and reliable package.